This relates generally to electronic circuitry, and more particularly to detecting faults in field oriented controlled (FOC) permanent magnet synchronous machines (PMSM) and drives.
Electric machines are utilized in a range of applications including industrial applications, household appliances, automotive pumps and fans, and aerospace applications. Most of such applications require safe and reliable operation of the machine and any associated drive system. Faults in an electric machine can occur for numerous reasons, including mechanical vibration, thermal cycling, thermal shock, manufacturing defects and improper maintenance. Detection of electric machine faults can prevent damage to the machine, the drive electronics, personnel, and other equipment.